Las ligas del infierno
by ForeverInAnAdventure
Summary: La academia Kuoh era un nuevo comienzo para Endou. Sin embargo, de entre todas las cosas que se esperaba de un instituto de otra dimensión, el amor no era ninguna de ellas. Por lo menos el infierno seguía teniendo torneos de fútbol... - Oneshot.


**N/A - Después de tanto tiempo sin escribir, apreciaría cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva: gramática, el ritmo de los acontecimientos, mi forma de narrar... Dicho esto, espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

***Editado en el 30/5 por errores.**

—¿Querrías comer algo, Mamoru-kun?

Endou Mamoru asintió y cogió una de las galletas que le había traído el policía. Normalmente, no habría tardado en devorar con gusto la delicia que tenía delante, pero esa vez tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

Hacía menos de una semana, el Inazuma Japón había entrado en la sucursal central de Orion en Rusia con el objetivo de frenar a su líder. Supuestamente, mediante apuestas millonarias en los partidos amañados había conseguido el suficiente dinero como para crear una especie de máquina.

El momento en el que el entrenador se enteró de la información, el equipo partió lo más rápido posible a detenerlos. Desconocían los detalles de lo que podría llegar a lograr el aparato pero nadie quería arriesgarse.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y el capitán ruso, Froy, utilizó su tiro más poderoso contra él, el cual intentó parar con la Mano de Diamantes.

La onda expansiva del choque de supertécnicas fue brutal, destrozando casi por completo la sala en la que se encontraban. Entre lo afectado estuvo la máquina misterios, la cual emitió un pitido y comenzó a brillar con fuerza.

Cuando recobró el conocimiento, Endou se encontraba en una calle desconocido lleno de heridas. Por suerte, no tardó en ser encontrado por un policía, que le llevó a un hospital lo más rápido posible.

Ese era el mismo hombre que tenía delante suyo.

—He comprobado varias veces las redes sociales y las noticias: hace tres años del último mundial sub-16.— Le comentó el agente, lo cual no hizo otra cosa salvo confundirlo más.

El FFI definitivamente no era tan famoso como los torneos y ligas de adultos, pero definitivamente tendría que poder encontrarse algo en las redes. ¡Incluso les felicitaron en el avión destino Rusia!

Sí, Endou definitivamente no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El policía pareció entender cómo se estaba sintiendo el adolescente y, tras una reverencia, abandonó la habitación blanca de hospital sin mirar atrás.

Endou sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a contar a los médicos: había sufrido un gran trauma y su mente había creado memorias falsas para proteger su integridad psicológica. Los adultos no eran ni por asomo tan cautelosos como creían que eran y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que les había escuchado a escondidas.

¿Qué? Ni que le hubiera perjudicado ser curioso alguna vez. Al contrario, de esa forma había ayudado a Gouenji, Domon y alguna vez que otra a Sakanoue también con sus problemas.

Con un suspiro bastante inusual por su parte, Endou mordisqueó la galleta de chocolate mientras agitaba en el aire las piernas.

Estaba preocupado por muchas cosas: el bienestar de sus compañeros, qué le había pasado a Orion, cómo había llegado desde Rusia hasta Japón en tan poco tiempo, el porqué de que nadie supiese sobre el FFI…

—Quiero jugar al fútbol.— Ese era el único desestresante que él necesitaba. No obstante, por más que asegurara a los doctores de que su cuerpo se encontraba en plena forma, aún no le permitían practicar el deporte rey.

Por unos segundos, el chico se preguntó si debería intentar escabullirse, sólo para decidir que sería mejor quedarse en la habitación: en caso de que le pillaran, probablemente le castigarían y no vería ni siquiera un simple balón durante toda su estancia en el hospital.

Refunfuñando en bajo, Endou cogió el mando de televisión, decidido a que si no podía jugar, por lo menos podría ver fútbol.

Decidido, Endou buscó el canal de deportes. Programa tras programa, su impaciencia se hacía mayor a más que tardaba en encontrar lo que quería.

Finalmente, la pantalla mostró la imagen de un hombre vestido en un uniforme de rayas regateando a otro de azul.

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Endou la cual se fue haciendo más y más grande con el avance de un equipo hacia la portería del contrincante.

Durante unos segundos, él se preguntó por qué iban tan lentos pero supuso que estarían ahorrando fuerzas para realizar sus supertécnicas.

No obstante, el delantero tiró sin ninguna supertécnica a portería y marcó gol.

Gouenji tiraba mucho más rápido y fuerte que eso antes siquiera de jugar contra el instituto Teikoku.

Endou parpadeó cuando la afición y los comentaristas gritaron como si hubiese sido el mejor remate de la historia.

—…¿Eh?

**-FUUJIN RAIJIN GHOST-**

—Me llamo Endou Mamoru. Tengo quince años y me encanta el fútbol. Mucho gusto.— Su reverencia fue respondida con unos educados aplausos del resto de sus compañeros.

El aula donde se encontraba era espaciosa y práctica, ocupada principalmente por escritorios - el del profesor justo delante de la pizarra - y alguna que otra estantería con libros que trataban de diversas asignaturas.

Los ojos del adolescente recorrieron toda la clase de primero, buscando un sitio libre donde sentarse. El profesor, sin embargo, se adelantó a él:

—Siéntese a la derecha de Toujou-san.— Una mano fue levantada y Endou se fijó en la chica.

Su pelo blanco, que la llegaba hasta los hombros destacaba entre los cabellos castaños de la mayoría de sus compañeros y sus ojos amarillos no hicieron otra cosa salvo reconfirmar su singularidad. Además, era bastante baja para una chica de su edad, aunque definitivamente superaba a algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo como Kurimatsu o Shorinji. Todo esto, junto al adorable pin de un gato que llevaba colgado de su cabellera, parecía convertirla en la representación viva de un felino.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Endou la saludó en bajo mientras tomaba su asiento.

Ella simplemente le miró por la mirilla del ojo durante unos segundas para después volver a mirar al profesor.

—Endou-san tuvo una transferencia tardía por unos errores en el traspapelado de documentos. Sin embargo, no espero otra cosa salvo vuestra más sincera amabilidad.

Todos los alumnos, en su mayoría chicas, asintieron o contestaron afirmativamente en bajo. Algunos además le dedicaron miradas inquisitivas y curiosas que le provocaron una risa algo nerviosa.

Por alguna razón, se había despertado poco antes de que comenzara el curso escolar japonés en aquel nuevo mundo y por culpa de los análisis médicos se había perdido la primera semana entera de clases.

Sí, nuevo mundo. Puede que él no fuese la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero incluso él se habría dado cuenta de que en el fútbol profesional se solían usar supertécnicas… Y de que la historia en su mundo era mucho más interesante… Y de que ni la policía ni los enfermeros no usaba poderes…

Durante los primeros días, la revelación le dejó pegado a la cama sin casi moverse, llegando a preocupar increíblemente a los doctores. No obstante, cuando le llevaron a un psiquiatra con el que hablar con tranquilidad, evadiendo cualquier mención de otras dimensiones, por supuesto; él volvió rápidamente a su yo habitual.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Probablemente nunca volvería a ver a sus amigos y familia, pero ellos probablemente desearían que se lo pasase bien y no estuviese toda su vida lamentándose.

Bueno, se lamentaría por las clases, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo sobreviviría a las clases de historia de ese mundo si casi no podía con la historia cuando esta tenía supertécnicas.

En fin, una cosa llevó a la otra y la escuela Kuoh le ofreció una beca de estancia y de educación al saber su caso. Al parecer, los dirigentes de las escuela siempre estaban al acecho de cualquier ocurrencia fuera de lo normal en su área involucrando a jóvenes y les trataba de ayudar con becas.

Aunque escuchó algún rumor de las enfermeras sobre cómo Kuoh sólo daba becas por su insana obsesión con todo lo que podría tener que ver con lo sobrenatural, Endou no fue persuadido. A los del Occult también les gustaba ese tipo de cosas y eran gente perfectamente amable cuando se les daba una oportunidad: no sería para tanto.

Eso le llevó a su situación: con la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no dormirse.

Quizás si tenían parte de razón los rumores. ¡Las palabras del profesor de matemáticas eran más hipnóticas que el Bloqueo Espectral del Occult!

De repente, sonó el timbre y el profesor, tras parpadear sorprendido por lo rápida que había pasado la hora. les dijo que podían empezar a sacar su comida.

—Ah, ¿Toujou-san?— La pequeña chica levantó lentamente su cabeza, como si apartar la mirada de sus bollos fuese lo más difícil del mundo… Endou la entendía perfectamente.— Como delegada, me gustaría pedirle que enseñara a Endou-san la escuela.

Sus ojos del color del ámbar poco a poco se giraron a él. De no ser por todo el tiempo que había pasado con Nosaka, habría pensado que ella sólo sentía apatía ante la petición. Sin embargo, él claramente vislumbró que se encontraba algo molesta.

—¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Toujou!— Las personas que aún permanecían en la clase se quedaron atónitos ante sus palabras y empezaron a murmurar en bajo sobre lo maleducado que era por dirigirse así a la joven.

Mientras tanto, la peliblanca sólo frunció ligeramente el ceño y se levantó de su sitio.

—...Sígueme, por favor.

Endou cogió su mochila y, con un exagerado saludo militar, fue tras ella.

Poco a poco fueron visitando las instalaciones de la academia: el patio principal, las aulas de biología, química… No obstante, la mente de Endou sólo podía pensar una cosa:

—¿Cuándo vamos a ver el club de fútbol?— Preguntó el chico, su voz llena de emoción y ansias de jugar.

Ella le miró de reojo y señaló a unos edificios que estaban a lo lejos.

—¿Ahí están los clubs deportivos?— Toujou asintió y la sonrisa de Endou se expandió.— ¡Yuju! ¡ALLÁ VOY!

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, por fin podría jugar al fútbol en un equipo.

**-¿...FUUJIN RAIJIN GHOST?-**

—...Pues parece que no voy a jugar al fútbol.— Koneko mordisqueó su bola de arroz mientras el chico se lamentaba, un aura de tristeza envolviendo todo su ser.

Al parecer, la mayoría de chicos en el instituto ya habían ingresado en algún club, incluso los de primero, y, en general, no había habido el suficiente interés para que mereciese la pena formar un equipo masculino.

—...Supongo que podría hacer como en el Raimon o el Tonegawa pero...— El chico murmuró tan bajo que ni siquiera con su audición de demonio podía oírle. Finalmente dio un suspiro y se levantó.— Oye, ¿puedes tirarme a portería cuando termines el arroz?

Ella lo observó en silencio, cogiendo otra bola de arroz.

—Por favor, que con esa ya van tres bolas de arroz que te he dado.— Suplicó el muchacho.

Koneko bajó la cabeza.

Por una parte, no tenía nada que hacer durante la comida: Rias-buchou y Akeno-senpai tenían una reunión con la líder del consejo estudiantil, Yuuto-senpai estaría siendo perseguido por sus fangirls y Gasper estaría durmiendo tras una noche entera jugando online. Además, toda la atención que había recibido por parte de los estudiantes en Kuoh era algo estresante y darle patadas a un balón no sería una mala forma de relajarse.

...Por otra parte, quería seguir comiendo. Tan bien podría desvelar lo sobrenatural si se pasaba con su fuerza al tirar, pero sobre todo quería seguir comiendo.

Su mirada finalmente se clavó en la de Endou-san y sintió como su oposición disminuía.

Él tenía muchas ganas de jugar y se acababa de llevar un gran chasco. Y aún por lo que podría pensar uno de que no usara sufijos en su nombre, no había sido muy maleducado con ella ni tampoco la había tratado como un ser de otra dimensión como hacían sus compañeros.

Koneko no mostraba tantas emociones como otra gente, pero tenía corazón.

Dando un último mordisco a su comida, ella se levantó y asintió al joven.

—...Vale.— Con un salto de alegría, Endou-san abrió de par en par su mochila y sacó un balón de fútbol y una… ¿banda?

Con rapidez, el chico se lo puso en la cabeza y cogió entre sus brazos el balón y se movió entre dos árboles.

Él la tiró el balón a sus pies y se preparó, tensando su cuerpo y atendiendo a todos sus movimientos.

—¡Ven!

La Nekoshou observó algo confusa el balón. ¿Cómo había siquiera tenido espacio en la mochila para sus libros con un balón dentro?

Lamiéndose rápidamente los labios, ella pateó el balón con la fuerza de un humano normal y corriente.

Endou-san atrapó sin dificultades el balón, el cual le llegó a sus manos sin que tuviera que moverse lo más mínimo.

—¡Otra vez, por favor!

—¡Intenta tirar más para los lados!

—¡Una vez más, Toujou!

El tiempo para comer se hacía cada vez más corto, pero Endou-san no perdía energía. Tiro tras tiro, él los paraba sin problemas y rápidamente se volvía a preparar para el siguiente chut.

Koneko nunca había sido la mayor fan del deporte. Alguna que otra vez había ido con Rias y los demás miembros de su nobleza a ver algún Rating Game y sabía que los deportes humanos poco a poco se estaban haciendo más populares en el inframundo, pero tampoco les había prestado jamás especial atención.

Mas toda la energía de Endou-san, su claro amor por el fútbol aún por lo sencillo que estaba poniéndole los disparos…

Era en cierta forma contagiosa.

—...Allá voy.— Avisó ella lo suficientemente alto como para que el chico la escuchase.

Decidiendo poner algo más de fuerza en su disparo, no tanta como un demonio pero similar a la de un humano; golpeó la pelota hacia uno de los lados.

Los ojos marrones de Endou-san se abrieron como platos ante la inesperada velocidad del balón y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Koneko. La pequeña pachanga que habían tenido la había ayudado a desestresarse y pensó que sería divertido ver su reacción a que por fin metiese un gol sin que él pudiese reaccionar.

Sin embargo, unos reflejos casi sobrehumanos parecieron apoderarse del chico y él se lanzó al balón y lo logró despejar con el puño.

Lo despejó a una ventana.

Koneko tuvo que contener el suspiro de molestia.

**-FUUJIN RAIJIN… ¿CASTIGO?-**

—_Ara, ara. Parece que nuestra querida kohai se está haciendo mayor.— El ojo izquierdo de la peliblanca se movió involuntariamente por la molestia.— Metiéndose en problemas ya en su segunda semana… Que pena que yo no sea quien administra los castigos._

Las palabras de Akeno-senpai aún seguían irritándola en su cabeza.

—_Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido, Koneko-chan.— Empezó Yuuto-senpai con una pequeña sonrisa la cual menguó ligeramente unos segundos más tarde.— Aunque… Ese chico no te forzó a nada, ¿no?_

Las palabras de Yuuto-senpai por lo menos habían venido de la preocupación, pero Rias-buchou…

—_Así que logró parar esa clase de tiro,..— La pelirroja se sumió en sus pensamientos durante unos segundos para, de repente, sacar a relucir una sonrisa ambiciosa— Si no te importa, Koneko, me gustaría que averiguases hasta qué punto llegan sus fuerzas._

...Ella estaba a lo suyo. No podía culparla, porque a ella también le sorprendió la fuerza de Endou-san, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de molestia por tener que pasar más tiempo con quien la había metido en problemas.

—¡Hey, Toujou!— Hablando del rey de Roma, ahí llegó el chico, vistiendo un chándal azul y amarillo en vez de su uniforme escolar. Al ver que ella había puesto sus ojos en su vestimenta, Endou-san se rascó la nuca.— Ah… Ya sé que por eso estamos en problemas, pero la potencia de tu chut me emocionó tanto que no pude evitar ponerme esto para entrenar después del castigo.

Si hubiera sido más charlatana, se habría quejado de que él era la razón de que estuvieran en ese aula a las seis de la tarde. No obstante, Koneko se dio cuenta de que, técnicamente, había sido ella quien se emocionó y lanzó el tiro con más potencia.

La demonio suspiró.

—¿Ehhh?— La chica parpadeó y giró el cuello en la dirección del incrédulo Endou-san.— ¡Pensaba que no hablarías conmigo más de lo necesario!

—No he dicho nada.— Respondió ella algo molesta.

—Un suspiro es básicamente lo mismo que hablar.

—...Ni siquiera estaba dirigido a ti.

—...Ahí tienes razón.— Endou-san se rió y colocó sus dos manos en la parte trasera de su cabeza.— Y bueno, ¿qué crees que nos mandarán hacer?

Ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó en uno de los escritorios de la clase. Observándola con cierta curiosidad en sus ojos, el futbolista se puso cómodo junto a ella y empezó a hablarle de todo tipo de temas: su amor por el fútbol, lo injusto que era cómo no le dejaban jugar en un equipo, lo divertido que había sido practicar con ella...

Koneko no supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde que el chico empezó a hablar hasta que llegó el profesor. No obstante, no pudo evitar disfrutar del caluroso sol del atardecer en su piel mientras oía a su compañero de clase hablar.

**-¡FUUJIN RAIJIN GHOST!-**

—Venga… ¿Seguro que no me podéis dejar entrar?

—Mamoru-kun, ya sé que eres muy bueno, pero seguimos siendo un equipo femenino.— Le repitió el décimo día consecutivo Hinata Hikari, la hermosa capitana del equipo de fútbol, con amabilidad.

—¿No podríamos volverlo un equipo mixto?— Suplicó el adolescente, ante lo cual la delantera estrella del equipo frunció el ceño y dijo:

—Somos el equipo de fútbol femenino de la academia Kuoh, Endou. El fútbol mixto a este nivel es casi inexistente a nivel nacional y tenemos una reputación que mantener.

—¡Sayaka-chan!— Exclamó sorprendida Hikari. Ya sabía que su amiga estaba algo molesta después de que el alumno de primero hubiese detenido todos sus trallazos, famosos a nivel nacional, sin ninguna dificultad, pero eso había sido demasiado agresivo. Con un suspiro, ella dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.— Lo siento muchísimo, Mamoru-kun. Tristemente, creo que tendrás que esperar al curso que viene e intentar animar a algún alumno nuevo entonces.

Él bajó la cabeza, algo rechazado. Hikari, siempre una persona amable, sintió como si su corazón se rompiese al ver la expresión del chico volverse como la de un cachorro triste.

—B-Bueno, quizás, si hablo con Shitori-kaichou...— Ella se mordió el labio, ya sudando de la tensión de encontrarse con esa mujer tan astuta. Sin embargo, los escalofríos que la provocaban las miradas de su senpai no eran nada comparados con la alegría que la provocaba ver el asombro creciente en la cara de Mamoru-kun.— ...Podrías por lo menos entrenar con nosotras de forma oficial.

Su kohai pareció teleportarse delante suyo y la cogió sus dos manos.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, senpai!— Después de agitar varias veces sus manos con una fuerza exagerada, él se separó de ella y empezó a trotar hacia la salida.— ¡avísame cuando te respondan!

Y con esa alegría, Endou Mamoru salió del polideportivo prácticamente dando saltos.

—...Endou-san.— Toujou, con su espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, le saludó mientras masticaba un trozo de regaliz.— ¿Qué dijo Hinata-senpai?

—¡Me han aceptado! O bueno, más o menos.— Ante la arqueada ceja de la peliblanca, él se rascó la mejilla.— Hinata va a pedirle a kaichou que me deje participar en los entrenamientos como uno más. No podré jugar en los partidos, pero de más fútbol no me quejo.

Toujou frunció ligeramente el ceño durante menos de un segundo, sólo para volver a su expresión habitual con increíble rapidez.

—¿Nos vamos?— Preguntó amablemente Endou, a lo que Toujou asintió.

Hacía unos días, habían descubierto que ambos vivían en el complejo de apartamentos que Kuoh daba a los becados de vivienda y habían comenzado a marcharse juntos.

Poco a poco fueron avanzando por las calles con tranquilidad, él hablando de cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la cabeza y ella dando su pequeño granito de arena de vez en cuando.

El sol brillaba con intensidad sobre ellos y Endou tuvo que quitarse sudor de la frente. El programa del tiempo no había avisado de que sería un día tan bochornoso. Él giró la cabeza para ver cómo estaba su compañera y se quedó atónito al ver que estaba en un peor estado que él.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?— Muchísimo sudor caía por su pálida piel y estaba jadeando algo.— ¿Quieres que nos sentemos?

Ella buscó a su alrededor con rapidez y señaló a un banco resguardado del sol por un gran árbol.

Asintiendo, Endou colocó una mano en su espalda y la ayudó a llegar bajo la sombra, lugar donde ella expiró aire en alivio.

—Sí que te estaba costando, ¿eh?— Él se puso las manos en la cintura.— ¿Quieres que te vaya a comprar algo para beber?

—No…— Ante su incredulidad, ella continuó:— no. Sólo necesito un pequeño descanso.

Ojalá se hubiera quedado en el club esa tarde. Su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a los poderes demoníacos pero días de sol tan intenso aún eran horribles para Koneko.

—¿Seguro que no quieres llamar a nadie? ¿Algún familiar?— Ella apartó la mirada y no respondió. Ante eso, la sonrisa de Endou menguó aún más hasta desaparecer por completo.

—...Oh.— Era incapaz de mirar a Toujou a la cara. Puede que no lo hubiese dicho explícitamente, pero entendía perfectamente lo que la expresión en su rostro significaba.— Perdón por haber sido… Entiendo por lo que estás...— Endou suspiró. Las cosas eran mucho más sencillas en su universo.— ¿Algún amigo, entonces?

Ella lo observó durante unos segundos para después asentir. Ella abrió la tapa de su teléfono y buscó en la guía un número, entregando el móvil a Endou cuando lo encontró.

—...Habla tú.— Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, le habría parecido algo extraño. Sin embargo, no podía negarse viendo lo cansada que aún parecía su compañera de clase.

¿Rias Gremory? ¿No era esa una de las chicas más populares de la escuela? Nunca la había visto en persona pero nadie parecía no poder hablar de ella.

Apretando el botón de llamada, él esperó unos segundos hasta que escuchó una suave voz en su oreja:

—_¿Koneko? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?_

—¿Hola? Soy un amigo de Koneko. Estábamos caminando por la calle y de repente pidió que nos parásemos por el sol: es como si la fuera a dar un golpe de calor en cualquier momento. Quiere que la vengas a buscar— Hubo una pequeña pausa.— Ah, y estamos en el parque Fuyuki.

—_...Entendido. Estaré allí en unos minutos._

La llamada terminó y Endou devolvió el teléfono a la peliblanca, quien lo cerró con tranquilidad y guardó en el bolsillo.

Un silencio dominó a los dos, el único sonido siendo el que producían las cigarras y los pájaros cercanos.

—…¿Estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que entendías no tener familia?— Las palabras que salieron de los labios de la chica fueron casi inaudibles, pero Endou las pudo entender sin mayor dificultad.

—Definitivamente no creo que vaya a volver a verlos.— Él bajó ligeramente la cabeza.— Ni a ellos ni a mis amigos de antes de Kuoh.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. En realidad, no hacía falta decir nada. Ambos entendían que necesitaban ese momento en silencio.

Poco a poco, Toujou le cogió tentativamente la mano.

—¿Touj-?

—Koneko.— Interrumpió ella. Sus ojos del color del ámbar se clavaron en los suyos, mostrando una determinación que ella nunca antes había mostrado en las dos semanas que llevaban conociéndose.— Llámame Koneko.

Endou parpadeó, pero no tardó en mostrarla su ya habitual cálida expresión.

—Entonces llámame a mí Endou… O Mamoru: como prefieras.

Ella le dedicó una leve sonrisa y separó sus manos con lentitud.

—¡Koneko!— De repente, una pelirroja comenzó a andar hacia ellos con tranquilidad. Endou miró a su compañera y vio que cualquier tipo de tensión que podía seguir en su cuerpo había desaparecido.

La conversación que siguió fue corta: la famosa estudiante dándole las gracias por haber estado ahí por Koneko y él respondiendo que no era una molestia estar ahí con su amiga.

Por alguna razón, la senpai lanzó una mirada juguetona a la peliblanca, la cual frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de ello.

Cuando Koneko se metió dentro de un coche para volver a la academia, ella parpadeó al ver quién era la conductora.

—…¿Akeno-senpai?

—Ara, ara.— Ella llevó sus delicados dedos a sus mejillas.— Cuando buchou me pidió que la acompañara, no me esperaba ver algo así...— La sádica reina suspiró.— Cómo estás creciendo: empezando un romance con un chico sólo conoces desde hace dos semanas… Se nota que eres una adolescente.

Koneko puso sus ojos en blanco y evitó los ojos de la reina, mirando en vez por la ventana el paisaje.

—Akeno aprendió a conducir para ir a cualquier acto del mundo humano al que no podríamos teleportarnos.— Explicó con calma Rias-buchou, sólo para unirse al bando de Akeno inmediatamente después:— aunque yo también estoy algo preocupada por ti: ya os habéis metido en problemas con los profesores y pasáis mucho tiempo juntos...— Ella agitó su cabeza.— Es como si te estuvieras preparando para ahuecar el ala.

Koneko lanzó una mirada fulminante a las dos.

—...Mamoru-kun es mi amigo. Nada más.

También fue la propia buchou quien pidió que pasase más tiempo con él, así que no era quién para hablar.

...Aunque tenía que admitir que, incluso sin la orden, seguiría pasando tiempo con Mamoru-kun-

El lunes siguiente, toda la academia Kuoh no paraba de observarles a ella y Mamoru-kun. Al parecer, alguien les había visto juntos en el parque y había sacado una foto.

Al escuchar a los miembros del trío pervertido insultar a Mamoru-kun, llamándole "guaperas cabeza hueca", ella se tuvo que morder la lengua.

—Ara, ara...— Eso definitivamente sí que la dio ganas de golpear a Akeno.

**-¡VE, FUUJIN RAIJIN GHOST!-**

—¡Lo has hecho genial hoy, Nanami!

—N-No ha sido para tanto, Endou-kun.— La jugadora de pelo castaña se puso ligeramente roja.— Si no fuera por tus consejos, aún no podría detener los tiros de Sayaka-chan.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que había comenzado a entrenar con el club de fútbol y se había hecho amigo de la mayoría de ellas. Incluso Sayaka había dejado de tratarle con hostilidad y había empezado a pasárselo bien ideando formas de intentar marcarle… Aunque aún no había conseguido meter ningún balón en la portería.

El torneo nacional estaba en sus fases iniciales y les había tocado jugar contra un favorito. Su delantera era considerada como una de las mejores del campeonato y se habían esperado que fuese increíblemente difícil.

Sin embargo, gracias a todos los consejos de Endou-kun, Nanami había logrado detener todos y cada uno de los trallazos rivales.

De la alegría, ella anunció en el vestuario que quería darle a solas las gracias al chico por toda su ayuda, de lo cual se arrepintió cuando sus compañeras arquearon sus cejas y le lanzaron sonrisas pícaras. No obstante, ninguna de sus compañeras la dejaron dar vuelta atrás, alegando que irían primero a celebrar a un karaoke antes de volver a casa y que ella era un poco joven para ello. ¡Hikari-chan incluso la dio una palmada en la espalda!

Así que eso hacían ahí, caminando por las calles de Kuoh por la noche.

—Pero tú no te rendiste. Aunque fuera difícil, en ningún momento tiraste la toalla.— Él agitó el puño con entusiasmo.— La diosa de la victoria sonríe a aquellos que no se rinden nunca jamás.

Ella se quedó sin palabras y decidió simplemente bajar la cabeza para que el chico no viese su sonrojada cara.

Ya estaban en las afueras de Kuoh, en la zona de almacenes específicamente, por lo que sólo tendrían unos minutos antes de llegar a su casa.

Nanami inspiró aire y se preparó.

No estaba aún completamente segura de lo que sentía por el chico. Sin embargo, creía que _algo_ estaba empezando a crecer dentro de ella y tenía que saber la verdad antes de perseguir cualquier cosa.

Tenía que saber cuál era su relación con la chica más popular de su curso.

Debía conocer si todas las comidas que tomaban juntos significaban algo, si todos los trabajos en grupo que hacían juntos tenían más de una razón de ser.

Quería ser consciente de si los rumores sobre ellos dos eran ciertos.

Ella expulsó el aire de sus pulmones y cogió la manga al chico.

—...Endou-kun.— Ella creyó escuchar a alguien caminando por metal a la distancia pero supuso que era su imaginación.

Él se giró para mirarla y pestañeó curioso.

—¿Qué pasa, Nanami?— Vale, definitivamente no era su imaginación que un sonido estaba viniendo del almacén.

—Yo… ¿Quién es Toujou-san par-?

De repente, algo la envolvió y empezó a tirar de ella hacia el almacén. Sin embargo, antes siquiera de poder gritar, se golpeó su cabeza contra algo y perdió el conocimiento.

Por su parte, Endou se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos. ¿Qué acababa de…?

—¡Nanami!— El futbolista empezó a correr a velocidades que no había utilizado desde el FFI, siguiendo con rapidez el cuerpo de su compañera.

El almacén estaba oscuro, tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana rota. Si hubiera sido otra situación, habría utilizado una de sus supertécnicas como fuente de luz, pero no podía perder el tiempo.

De repente, el sonido de unas patas gigantes se escucharon detrás suyo y Endou se giró sólo para ver una pata de araña, afilada y gigante, dirigiéndose a él con gran velocidad.

—¡MANO DE DIAMANTES!— Con su mano derecha, él paró la mortal extremidad y lanzó a su atacante hacia un lado.

El chico estaba completamente tenso. Desde que había llegado a ese mundo, la velocidad y potencia que habían exhibido las personas no se había acercado ni por asomo a la criatura que le había atacado. No es que fuese lo más poderoso a lo que se había enfrentado, teniendo una fuerza similar a la de la Sabiduría Divina del Zeus, pero eso no quitaba que no sabía lo que podría hacer.

—¿Quién te crees que eres?— El monstruo se levantó y los ojos de Endou se abrieron como platos.

—¿Q-Qué?— Aunque su tronco y cabeza eran humanas, de cintura para abajo tenía el cuerpo de una araña y sus brazos eran más bien lanzas.

—¿¡Crees que un humano puede ganar a un demonio!?— Su oponente se lanzó con energía sobre él.

Cerrando los ojos, Endou concentró energía en sus brazos.

—¡FUUJIN!— El monstruo se quedó con la boca abierta al ver las siluetas de gigantes apareciendo detrás del chico.— ¡RAIJIN GHOST!

El demonio callejero fue completamente detenido y lanzado contra una pared.

—T-Tú...— Él levantó la cabeza, preparado para defenderse contra cualquier ataque. Sin embargo, sintió como su ira crecía al ver cómo el joven le había ignorado para ir por su amiga.— ¡NO ME JODAS!

El monstruo se levantó y corrió hacia el chico. Y corrió, y corrió, y corrió.

Sin embargo, a un metro del joven, fue parado en seco.

—...Mano mágica.— Un gigante le cogió por la cintura y lo tiró al aire.

Al final, todo su poder demoníaco no le protegió del choque contra el todopoderoso hierro.

Respirando sonoramente, Endou se acercó a Nanami y la cogió en brazos, llevándola lo más lejos posible de esa fábrica.

Su mente estaba corriendo a cien por hora. ¿Qué era esa bestia?

Definitivamente no era algo habitual. No había escuchado acerca de nada parecido en todo el tiempo que llevaba en ese mundo y esa cosa claramente no quería ser encontrada si se escondía en unos almacenes abandonados.

—¿…Endou-kun?— La chica en su espalda abrió lentamente los ojos y miró confusa a su alrededor.— ¿Qué... ? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Él se mordió la lengua. Nunca le había gustado mentir, pero si esas criaturas eran secretas, el conocimiento de ello podría ser peligroso. Si alguien se enteraba de que Nanami sabía algo, podrían…

—El almacén estaba en muy mal estado.— Empezó, lamiéndose los labios.— Se te iba a caer algo encima y te intenté apartar, pero…

—Igualmente me dio.— Nanami, ya menos somnolienta, suspiró mientras se frotaba con suavidad en la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios por el dolor.— Genial. Ganamos un partido y me pasa esto…— Ella le dio unos toques con el dedo índice en el hombro para indicarle que podía andar.— A saber lo que me dirá ahora papá…

—Siento mucho que no pudiera hacer nada.— Se disculpó Endou.

—No pasa nada.— Ella movió la cabeza de lado a lado, una sonrisa agridulce en sus labios.— Lo último que recuerdo antes de desmayarme es cómo gritabas mi nombre: el que lo intentases me basta.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, ambos llegaron con rapidez a casa de Nanami y, sin esperar medio segundo, salió corriendo hacia la fábrica de nuevo tras ver cómo entraba en casa a salvo.

Las calles de los suburbios de Kuoh aparecían y desaparecían en segundos por lo rápido que corría Endou. Él, mientras tanto, se cuestionaba si había hecho lo correcto: ¿debería haberle dicho a Nanami la verdad? ¿Habría sido una buena idea llamar a la policía? O quizás debería haber…

Él agitó con fuerza la cabeza. _Eso_ no era una opción ni nunca lo sería.

Sin embargo, el adolescente no podía evitar sentir rabia por su inutilidad: Nosaka habría sabido qué hacer, Ichihoshi habría sabido qué hacer, Kidou habría sabido qué hacer.

¿Él? No era ni nunca había sido el mejor a la hora de planear. Siempre había sido el tipo de persona que vivía el momento y ayudaba a otros a vivirlo. Y eso le estaba costando factura.

Mas la sorpresa más grande se la encontró al llegar al almacén.

—¿Q-Qué?

El monstruo había desaparecido.

**-FUUJIN RAIJIN GHOST…-**

Koneko tenía tantas cosas de las que hablar con Mamoru-kun.

Cuando buchou les contó que su noche cazando callejeros había terminado, ella inmediatamente se teleportó a su piso en la residencia de estudiantes y, desde ahí, se dirigió sin perder un instante a la entrada del edificio.

El momento en el que entraron en el almacén, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al detectar el característico olor de Mamoru-kun por todo el edificio y sintió un gran miedo recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Sin embargo, todo se volvió increíblemente confuso cuando encontraron a un callejero herido en el suelo, más aún porque no había nada de sangre en los lugares donde podía oler que había estado específicamente su amigo.

Rias trató de hacer al demonio hablar, utilizando toda su astucia y juegos de palabras para que confesara quién le había causado las heridas. No obstante, los esfuerzos de la heredera fueron inútiles cuando el callejero se negó por completo a hablar.

Después de acabar con él usando el poder de la destrucción, su rey proclamó:

—Fue un humano.— El corazón de Koneko empezó a latir con fuerza.— No hablaba por orgullo, y perder contra un humano sería lo único tan humillante para que se quedare callado.

Y esa fue la razón por la que cogió de la muñeca a Mamoru-kun justo cuando llegó.

—¿K-Koneko?

—Tenemos que hablar.— Sus pupilas recorrieron toda su cara, buscando cualquier señal de que estaba bromeando. No tardó en asentir y trotar con ella hacia su piso, cuya puerta abrió con su llave, la cual tenía un rayo pintado.

La peliblanca no abrió la boca en ningún momento mientras entraban en el piso de una habitación de Mamoru-kun.

Las paredes blancas estaban casi completamente libres de cualquier decoración, sólo sobresaliendo un póster de un portero lanzándose a por un balón. A parte de eso, había una cama sin hacer a la derecha, al lado de la cual había una pelota de fútbol desgastada. Además, en el escritorio al otro lado de la habitación había varias libretas y cuadernos desparramados, como si alguien se hubiese estresado mientras hacía los deberes y los hubiese dejado así de pura frustración.

Si esa hubiese sido una situación menos seria, ella habría sonreído ligeramente, pero en esos instantes Koneko sólo decidió sentarse en la cama, sus ojos fijos en su regazo.

—¿...Koneko?— Ella no reaccionó cuando él se sentó junto a ella.— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Ella suspiró.

Mamoru-kun siempre había parecido increíblemente genuino y honesto, toda palabra que salía de su boca rebosando energía y entusiasmo. Puede que no se conocieran desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero esos rasgos eran característicos del chico.

Esa era la única razón por la que no le había contado a Rias aún que él había derrotado al callejero. Porque aún quería pensar que él no había estado fingiendo quién era realmente para infiltrarse en el territorio de las hermanas de Lucifer y Leviatán.

Sin embargo… Aún por todo lo que había hecho Rias-buchou para ayudarla, todas las charlas que había tenido con ella; ella seguía recordando a esa mujer.

Koneko no estaba segura si había sido por culpa del Senjutsu o si nunca fue buena en un primer momento y simplemente era demasiado joven como para darse cuenta, pero lo importante es que cuando más la necesitó, ella no fue a salvarla, dejándola como un animal herido delante de leones hambrientos: La abandonó.

No quería ser engañada nuevamente: necesitaba escuchar la verdad de Mamoru-kun.

—...Esta noche, fuimos a cazar a un demonio callejero a un almacén.— Los ojos de Mamoru-kun se abrieron como platos.— Tu olor estaba por todo el lugar.

Él se quedó boquiabierto durante unos segundos, sólo observándola sin palabras.

Koneko levantó la cabeza y le lanzó una intensa mirada, esperando con impaciencia su respuesta. Sus casi brillantes iris amarillos consiguieron devolverle a la realidad.

—Estaba volviendo del partido con Nanami cuando pasábamos por ahí.— A la par que empezaba a contar la historia, el cerebro de Endou se estaba haciendo pregunta tras pregunta: ¿demonio callejero? ¿Que Koneko había ido a cazarlo? ¿Con quienes?— De repente, ella fue atrapada por el monstruo y tuve que ir a rescatarla.

La peliblanca le observó durante unos instantes, su rostro inexpresivo, para después hacer la siguiente pregunta:

—¿Estás con el cielo o con los ángeles caídos?

Endou parpadeó confuso, pregunta tras pregunta viniéndole a la cabeza.

—¿Quiénes?

Koneko lo ignoró y habló una tercera vez:

—¿Quieres causarle algún daño a Rias Gremory o a Sona Sitri?— Ante esas palabras, Endou se levantó de la cama con firmeza y respondió ofendido:

—¡Yo nunca haría algo así!— Él bufó frustrado.— No sé lo que son los demonios callejeros esos. ¡Lo único que hice fue proteger a mi amiga de un monstruo!

Después de la declaración ardiente de Endou, el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación.

_¡Lo único que hice fue proteger a mi amiga de un monstruo!_

Esa sinceridad… Ya se había mentalizado de dudar de ella para conseguir respuestas, pero alguien que hablaba como él, que decía esas palabras...

—Lo siento, yo...— La molestia que quedaba dentro de Endou desapareció al ver el arrepentimiento en las facciones de su amiga.— No podía arriesgarme, otra vez no.— Las últimas palabras fueron murmuradas tan bajo que casi no las pudo escuchar. Ella, mientras tanto, bajó la cabeza.— Perdóname, por favor.

Sin perder un sólo segundo, el chico se puso de rodillas y cogió las dos manos de Koneko con suavidad.

—Ya te lo he dicho varias veces, Koneko. Tú eres mi amiga.— La peliblanca poco a poco subió los ojos hasta acabar en su sonriente expresión.— Puede que alguna que otra vez los amigos y compañeros discutan o se peleen.— "O intenten asesinarte", recordó con cierta nostalgia pensando en Ichihoshi.— Pero los buenos amigos siempre acabarán reconciliándose porque son eso: amigos. Así que tranquilízate.

La chica se encogió de hombros, ella siendo esa vez la que no sabía qué decir.

Sin embargo, finalmente una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Gracias, Mamoru-kun.

**-FUUJIN RAIJIN Y GHOSTS (REALES)-**

—¡MANO MÁGICA!— Endou apretó los dientes, transmitiéndole toda la fuerza posible al gigante al que había invocado.

Finalmente, la supertécnica ganó el choque y el balón cayó imponente ante el gigante.

—¡Muy buena esa, Koneko!— Él gritó, lanzando el balón nuevamente a la chica.

Los últimos días habían sido increíbles.

Después de la conversación que tuvieron juntos esa noche, Koneko le llevó a Rias Gremory-senpai, la cual le explicó acerca de cosas increíbles: ángeles, demonios, yokai, exorcistas, magia…

A cambio, él decidió contarles cómo había llegado a Kuoh. Les habló de su mundo y todos los poderes variados y alucinantes que los humanos podían desatar mediante el esfuerzo.

Al principio parecieron un poco reacios a creerle pero después de que él les mostró la Mano de Diamantes, Rias empezó a murmurar en bajo sobre energía anómala y una brecha dimensional.

Finalmente, ella le hizo la pregunta del millón:

—_¿Querrías unirte a mi nobleza?_

En aquel momento, él se negó. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas esa noche y lo único que quería era echarse a la cama y descansar.

Ya pasados unos días, sin embargo…

—¡Mano Mágica!— Él gruñó mientras el poderoso disparo de Koneko le echaba para atrás. Al parecer, el demonio callejero al que se había enfrentado estaba en lo más bajo en la escala de poder del inframundo y Koneko, como torre, era muy superior en prácticamente todo físicamente.

La peliblanca también había decidido que quería ver ella misma lo fuerte que era y, el día después de que descubriera sobre lo sobrenatural, le pidió que fueran juntos a un espacio secreto a entrenar.

Él se emocionó mucho cuando entraron en un sótano debajo del club de ocultismo. Según Koneko, los miembros de la nobleza Gremory alguna vez que otra bajaban ahí para practicar algún que otro movimiento especial. No era muy espacioso, por lo que no podían luchar entre ellos de forma cómoda, pero esa suficiente para que Endou se pusiese en forma.

Era cierto que nunca había parado de entrenar, corriendo todas las mañanas antes de ir a clase y practicando con el club de fútbol. No obstante, el pasar tanto tiempo sin usar supertécnicas o su verdadero poder definitivamente habían afectado a sus capacidades.

Por eso, las dificultades que tenía para detener el disparo de Koneko, en vez de frustrante, era emocionante.

—Puede que no me vaya a unir al equipo de Gremory, pero definitivamente tengo que darle las gracias por el balón.— En serio. ¿Un balón hechizado para ser cientos de veces más resistente? ¡Era como estar de nuevo en casa!

Koneko, que estaba quitándose sudor del cuello, se paró en seco.

—¿Ya te has decidido?

La chica tuvo sentimientos encontrados sobre su decisión. Por una parte, era la decisión de Mamoru-kun y no la suya, aún por todo lo que la gustaría que perteneciera a la nobleza de Rias-buchou. Por otra parte, el que permaneciera humano significaba que acabaría muriendo joven, muchísimo antes de lo que lo haría ella.

—¡Por supuesto!— Ella se lamió los labios. Era la decisión de Mamoru-kun, no la suya: tenía que respetarlo. Mientras que ella pensaba en silencio, Endou dio varios toques con el balón— Estuve pensando en ello estos últimos días y me di cuenta de una cosa.

Él se fue acercando a ella sin dejar caer el balón al suelo.

—Tú también eres un demonio, ¿no?— Ella pestañeó confusa y, tras unos segundos, asintió.— ¡Entonces me uniré a tu nobleza en el futuro!

Si hubiera sido otra persona, Koneko se habría quedado con la boca abierta.

—Admito que la idea de jugar al fútbol con demonios pronto sí que fue tentadora.— Cuando Gremory le explicó que para jugar en la liga de fútbol del infierno debías permanecer a una nobleza, sus ojos brillaron del puro entusiasmo que recorrió su cuerpo.— Pero también quiero unirme a tu nobleza, así que por ahora...— Él golpeó el puño contra su palma.— Simplemente entrenaré como loco y entraré al campeonato con un bang.

Koneko se sonrojó ligeramente.

—...Gracias.

Más tarde, ella le preguntó a Rias-buchou si permitían a humanos ver los partidos en el inframundo y, después de confirmar que sí mientras tuvieran permiso explícito un noble, preguntó cuántos contratos tendría que hacer para poder pagar dos entradas.

—Ara, ara.— Esa vez, Koneko no se contuvo y chutó el balón hacia Akeno-senpai, quien lo carbonizó con una risueña carcajada.

Una gota de sudor cayó por la sien de Rias-buchou mientras observaba el destrozado balón.

—De nuevo a la mesa de diseño.— La pelirroja murmuró

**-¡MANO DE DIAMANTES!-**

—Así que por eso has estado desconcentrado hoy, Endou.— Comenzó Sayaka, moviendo ligeramente la piruleta entre sus labios.

El chico movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo tan rápido que no Sayaka no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡El partido fue increíble! Todos los jugadores se movían tan rápido que casi no los podía ver.— La delantera puso los ojos en blanco y las demás jugadores se rieron nerviosas ante lo que asumían que era Endou exagerando.— Sus tiros eran geniales y los porteros tenían unos reflejos inhumanos.

Antes de que Endou siguiese con su monólogo sobre cada uno de los aspectos del partido que le encantaron, Nanami entró en la conversación:

—E-Eh… ¿Y entre qué equipos fue el partido?

De repente, Endou se quedó en blanco.

—...Mamoru-kun.— Salvado por la campana.

—¡K-Koneko!— El chico se adelantó a sus compañeras de entrenamiento y fue hacia la peliblanca, que estaba comiendo unas galletas de chocolate apoyada en un árbol.

Ella asintió ligeramente la cabeza.

—…¿Nos vamos?

—¡Claro!— Él se giró para mirar al club de fútbol y movió de lado a lado su mano derecha mientras se despedía en alto.— En fin, no te hice esperar mucho, ¿no?

Koneko agitó la cabeza y le cogió el brazo, arrastrándolo, para la sorpresa del futbolista, hacia la parte trasera del edificio donde nadie podría verlos en vez de a la salida.

Mientras tanto, el club de fútbol intentó consolar a Nanami, que se había encogido en una bola y no paraba de murmurar en el suelo.

Una vez llegaron adonde nadie pudiese verlos, Koneko dejó ver en su cara un pequeño puchero que llevaba conteniendo desde que escuchó salir del polideportivo a Mamoru-kun.

—...No puedes hablarles de nada relacionado con lo sobrenatural.

Endou se rascó detrás de la cabeza, una sonrisa nerviosa adornando sus labios.

—Sí, supongo que me salvaste ahí cuando Nanami...— El ceño de Koneko se frunció ligeramente.— ...Me preguntó acerca del partido.

Ante la confesión de Endou, Koneko, satisfecha, comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia su destino original: la salida.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué pusiste esa cara cuando mencioné a Nanami?— El cuerpo de Koneko se volvió una estatua.

—...No puse ninguna cara.

—Tenía un amigo llamado Nosaka que podía mostrar incluso menos emociones que tú cuando te esfuerzas.— Ella no sabía si tomarse eso como un halago o no.— Por no hablar que diría que te conozco bastante bien, ¡así que no me puedes engañar!

Las últimas palabras fueron increíblemente dramáticas y, tras varios segundos de silencio en el deshabitado lugar, Endou casi se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Koneko soltó una casi inaudible carcajada.

—¡Y ahora te has reído!— En serio, ¿había su pregunta hecho tanta gracia?

La peliblanca no tardó mucho en tranquilizarse, tras lo cual hizo una pequeña mueca.

—...Mamoru-kun, ¿has tenido alguna vez novia?

El chico parpadeó perplejo.

—El año pasado se me declararon algunas personas en el Tonegawa y en Kuoh he recibido dos o tres cartas de amor, pero nunca he salido con nadie. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

La chica se dio la vuelta para que Endou no la viera la cara y siguió caminando hacia la salida.

—¡Oye, espérame!

La mañana siguiente, los estudiantes de Kuoh no dejaban de hablar de cómo: "el maldito futbolista había ensuciado en contra de su voluntad a la adorable mascota de Kuoh detrás del edificio de primero" y los miembros del trío pervertido no callaban ni un sólo segundo sobre el "guaperas de mierda".

—Ara, ara.— Akeno-senpai se llevó la taza de té a los labios al verla en el club por la tarde.— Qué sucia ha resultado ser nuestra adorable Koneko, haciendo ese tipo de cosas detrás de la escuela...— Sus ojos brillaron con un cariz juguetón.— Por lo menos espero que os acordaseis de llevar condón.

Koneko, por una vez, no pudo hacer otra cosa salvo llevarse las manos a la cara y aguantar las ganas de gritar. Esa vez, definitivamente lo había hecho demasiado fácil para los chismosos y chismosas estudiantes de la escuela.

**-BRAZO DE DIAMANTES-**

Ese día, Koneko había terminado los contratos antes de tiempo y se teleportó a su apartamento en la residencia de estudiantes. Intentó durante varios minutos dormirse pero, después de probar toda postura que permitía el cuerpo de un demonio y estirarse en multitud de ocasiones, decidió que sería mejor buscar otra forma de pasar las horas.

Así que decidió visitar a Mamoru-kun.

Ella supuso que ya estaría en casa y no se equivocó. Ya estando a punto de anochecer, él ya había acabado sus entrenamientos y estaba haciendo los deberes cuando ella llamó a la puerta.

Sin siquiera preguntarle nada, él hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿No podías dormir?— Koneko se giró confusa y Mamoru-kun se hundió de hombros.— ¿Qué? Esa es la cara que pones o cuando no has dormido suficiente o querías dormir pero no has podido.

La demonio se sentó en la cama de Mamoru-kun y tuvo que contener el sonrojo que amenazaba con florecer en sus mejillas. Entre el otro día detrás de la escuela y entonces, el chico casi parecía tener poderes psíquicos por lo bien que podía leer sus emociones.

¿Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que él podía entenderla perfectamente?

"No." Recordó Koneko, sus ojos fijos en la espalda de Mamoru-kun. La razón era…

—...Nosaka Yuuma.— Mamoru-kun, que hasta entonces había estado mordiendo su lápiz mientras observaba un cuaderno, se giró curioso.— ¿Podías entender tan bien a Nosaka Yuuma como me entiendes a mí?

El chico dejó a un lado el lápiz y se separó rápido del escritorio, claramente habiendo estado esperando cualquier comentario que la impidiese estudiar. En unos segundos, él se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, dándose cuenta de la mínima separación entre ellos, sus rodillas casi tocándose.

—Honestamente diría que te entiendo mucho mejor a ti que a Yuuma.— Por primera vez, Koneko maldijo sus sentidos de demonio al poder escuchar cómo su corazón se aceleraba más aún.— A Nosaka le entendía cuando sonreía o fruncía el ceño, pero normalmente me era dificilísimo saber en qué pensaba.— En retrospectiva, salvo Nishikage y quizás Ichihoshi, nadie podía leer muy bien a Nosaka.— A ti te entendía más o menos al principio porque estaba acostumbrado a tratar de interpretar a Nosaka y con el paso del tiempo sólo se ha hecho más fácil.— Él pareció dudar unos segundos, pero acabó continuando.— Es lo mínimo para mi mejor amiga.

Los ojos del color del ámbar de Koneko se ampliaron en longitud. Ella estuvo a segundos de decir algo cuando Mamoru-kun siguió:

—Cuando vine a Kuoh hace todos estos meses, no me esperaba hacer muchos amigos.— Confesó el chico en bajo.— Tenía pensado entrar en el club de fútbol, por supuesto, pero pensé...— Mamoru-kun se detuvo unos segundos, buscando sus siguientes palabras con cuidado.— ...Que no sería lo mismo que en el Raimon o el Tonegawa. No podía utilizar supertécnicas y contenerme no es mi estilo, así que tenía miedo de que incluso el fútbol acabara dejándome en esta dimensión porque se volvería aburrido.

» Entonces te conocí a ti. Al principio, claramente no te hacía mucha gracia estar conmigo pero poco a poco fuimos haciéndonos más cercanos y ahora fíjate: no puedo imaginarme jugando al fútbol profesional fuera de tu nobleza.— Mamoru-kun le mandó una cálida mirada.— Y por eso quiero que sepas que, si quieres hablar conmigo sobre esa persona que te traicionó, siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte.

Fue entonces cuando la peliblanca se dio cuenta de que él aún recordaba sus palabras. Incluso en ese momento de tensión, estuvo atento a todo lo que ella decía:

—_Lo siento, yo...— La molestia que quedaba dentro de Mamoru-kun pareció haber desaparecido al ver el arrepentimiento en sus facciones.— No podía arriesgarme, otra vez no..._

La cara de Koneko se volvió aún más pálida de lo normal y de repente pareció encontrar las tablas del suelo increíblemente interesantes.

—Yo…

—No tienes por qué contármelo.— Mamoru-kun la abrazó con un brazo, acercándola con suavidad.— Ya te he dicho que eres mi mejor amiga y no pienso forzarte a nada. Sólo quiero que tengas claro que no me voy a ir a ningún lado y que estoy aquí para cuando me necesites.

Con una última sonrisa, el chico se levantó de la cama y se dirigió con tranquilidad al escritorio.

No obstante, unos brazos de repente lo envolvieron desde su espalda.

—¿K-Koneko?

Endou giró la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante las orejas de gato que habían aparecido en la cabeza de su amiga.

Sin embargo, Koneko sólo tenía una cosa en mente: le empezó a arrastrar hasta la cama, echándolo sin fuerza encima de esta y colocándose en su regazo. Antes siquiera de que el futbolista pudiera echar un sólo sonido por la boca, ella empezó:

—Siempre has sido tan honesto...— La chica había enterrado su cara en el cuello de Endou, por lo que este no pudo ver la felicidad que adornaba su cara.— ¿De verdad que no te importaría? ¿El que te contase mi pasado ahora?

Endou, por su parte, se quedó unos segundos callado por todas las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo en esos instantes.

Él nunca había sido un pervertido. Al contrario, el romance en general siempre se le había escapado como concepto, algo que había divertido en innumerables ocasiones a sus compañeros de equipo, y nunca había entendido la fascinación de otros hombres y alguna mujer por las curvas y ese tipo de cosas: él siempre había estado a lo suyo.

No obstante, en ese momento sólo podía preguntarse si la piel de su amiga había parecido siempre tan suave, si sus iris habían sido siempre de un color tan vibrante y lleno de vida, si había sido antes su nariz tan adorable…

—Y-Yo... — Comenzó Endou, recordando que tenía que responder.— ¡Claro! Ya te he dicho que puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras. Aunque...— Él tragó saliva, deseando que la cara de Koneko volviese a su cuello para no tener que mirar sus ojos.— ¿Es esto necesario?

—¿Te molesta?

—...No especialmente.— Admitió Endou, sus mejillas coloreándose de un rojo que era complementado por los rayos del sol crepuscular que entraban por la ventana.

Los dos no dijeron nada durante el siguiente medio minuto, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

—...Cuando era pequeña, vivía con mi hermana mayor: Kuroka.— Comenzó la peliblanca.

Poco a poco, la historia vital de su amiga le fue revelada a Endou. Desde una madre de la cual casi no podía acordarse, pasando por una hermana que la abandonó, hasta conseguir una verdadera familia en la nobleza de Rias Gremory.

Hubo momentos en los que él quiso abrazarla. Hubo momentos en los que él quiso golpear algo. Hubo momentos en los que él se rió con su amiga. En verdad, muchísimos elementos le parecían casi incomprensibles e irreales, como el que alguien quisiese realmente _ejecutar_ a una niña que no llegaba a los diez años.

Sin embargo, lo más importante fue que reforzó su deseo de permanecer con esa chica, de no dejarla como fue forzado a hacer con sus amigos de su antigua dimensión.

Al final, los dos se abrazaron con fuerza, completamente inconscientes del gato negro que había estado observándolos desde la ventana.

**-PUÑO DE DIAMANTES-**

—¡Agh!— La bola de energía se le escapó de entre las manos a Endou y chocó contra la pared reforzada que tenía detrás.

Desde que vio el partido entre demonios hacía ya un mes, había estado ideando posibles nuevas supertécnicas que lo pusieran a la altura de los demonios de clase media. Con eso en mente, pidió a Koneko que empezara a disparar los balones envueltos en energía demoníaca y no sólo con la fuerza normal de una torre.

El increíble aumento de potencia que supuso el cambio sobrecogió a Endou al principio, pero estaba seguro de que era si quería dominar su nueva técnica.

—¡Que cerca!— Se quejó, apartando algo de sudor que tenía en el cuello.

Aunque le faltaba aún mucho camino por recorrer si quería ganar un partido en el inframundo, la sensación que provocaba desarrollar una nueva supertécnica y el saber que la usaría contra oponentes tan alucinantes… No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—¡Otra vez más, Konek-!— Endou parpadeó. ¿Había estado antes la chica tan cerca?

—Mamoru-kun...— Ella le cogió las manos, ante lo cual las manos de Endou empezaron a sudar dentro de sus guantes.

Desde su conversación hacía unas semanas, Koneko había sido bastante insistente en cualquier tipo de contacto físico cuando estaban sólos. Cogerse de las manos, sentarse muy cerca, en su regazo…

No es que fuese una sensación desagradable. Al contrario, Endou creía que había pocas cosas más placenteras. No obstante, el nueva desarrollo en su relación era algo completamente nuevo para él y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

—¿P-Pasa algo, Koneko?— Ella le lanzó una intensa mirada.

—Koneko-chan. Llamame Koneko-chan.

Endou se lamió los labios y apartó ligeramente la mirada.

—Vale, K-Koneko-chan.— ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso? Ya se habían cogido de la mano muchas veces antes y había sido perfectamente normal y… Y ella le llamaba Mamoru-kun: no era tan raro que quisiese que la llamara Koneko-chan.— ¿Q-Quieres descansar, seguir jugando…?

La Nekoshou observó atentamente a su mejor amigo. Claramente no tenía ni idea de qué hacer por cómo balbuceaba y no parecía que fuese a tomar ningún paso.

La tocaba a ella.

—¿Te gusto?

Endou juró que su corazón se detuvo en ese mismo instante.

—¿C-Como amigos o-o-o…?— Las palabras parecían entremezclarse cuando salían de la boca de Endou.— M-Me refiero, eres mi mejor amiga y desde hace un tiempo; ¡Q-Quiero decir qu-!

De repente, los labios de Koneko se encontraron con los de Endou y ninguno de los dos vio la necesidad de hablar más.

**-EPÍLOGO-**

Endou se mordió los labios, el balón resultando casi un fantasma ante sus ojos por la velocidad del contrincante.

—¡Y Brethwellen avanza con el esférico! ¿Será el siguiente disparo el final para el equipo de los Gremory?

Perdían por un gol y el mismo delantero que estaba adelantando el balón ya le había marcado los dos últimos disparos. Sus manos aún escocían del último trallazo y el equipo estaba increíblemente desanimado.

El demonio al que se enfrentaba levantó la pierna y golpeó el balón, un viento huracanado arrasando al paso de la pelota hacia él.

Sin embargo…

—Las ligas del infierno… ¡Definitivamente son increíbles!— Chispas empezaron a surgir desde sus hombros hasta sus manos. Estas fueron haciéndose más y más potentes hasta el punto de que la portería detrás de Endou empezó a vibrar.— ¡Esta vez sí: PARADA INAZUMA!

Él extendió sus brazos y estos chocaron contra el tornado.

Una cortina de humo escondió la portería de los atentos ojos de los espectadores y jugadores. Sin embargo, una voz irrumpió desde dentro de esta:

—¡Vamos!— El balón salió disparado hacia la otra mitad del campo.— ¡A contraatacar!

Ya nada ocultaba al chico de dieciséis años, que se mantenía erguido y con una sonrisa, del resto del mundo.

No obstante él sólo tenía ojos para una persona: una chica peliblanca con orejas de gato en las gradas.

—Yo no soy de los que se rinden, pero contigo como mi rey... Pienso ganar este partido.— Susurró él, volviendo a centrarse en el terreno de juego.

Extra 1.

—Ara, ara.— La genuina sonrisa de Akeno parecía iluminar toda la sala del club.— ¿Quién pensaría que nuestra Koneko sería la primera en tener novio? Y encima usando mis consejos…

Mientras tanto, Rias y Kiba se encontraban ligeramente atónitos.

—C-Cierto.— Rias tosió, chasqueando los dedos para dejar de espiar a los tortolitos en la sala de entrenamiento. Cuando Akeno dijo que Koneko se iba a confesar y que tenían que verlo, no se esperaba que fuese cierto.— Un evento así en nuestra familia… Definitivamente tendremos que celebrarlo pronto.— También podrían invitar a Gasper. Si le mostraba a Onii-sama todo lo que había avanzado como rey, quizás dejaría que él también asistiera.— Aunque Koneko definitivamente ha sido muy lanzada. No me esperaba eso de ella…

Akeno soltó una risueña carcajada ante los murmullos de su rey.

—¿Seguro que no te encuentras molesta de que tu torre te haya arrebatado una posible pieza?— Preguntó la reina, ante lo cual Rias se recompuso y bufó en bajo.

—Si es mi adorable Koneko, no me importa en absoluto. Ellos dos se merecen. Además...— Una sonrisa astuta decoró sus facciones.— Creo que ya tengo otra persona en mente para nuestra familia.

Puede que fuese muy pervertido incluso para los estándares de los demonios, pero ella personalmente lo encontraba adorable.

De repente, Kiba comentó:

—Por cierto, me gustaría que no me excluyas al decir que es la primera en tener novio.— Reprimió él con tranquilidad.— Habría sido más adecuado decir que es la primera en tener pareja.

—Pues claro que no te excluyo, Yuuto-kun.— La reina arqueó las cejas, su serena expresión no abandonando su cara.— Pues claro que no te excluyo…

Extra 2.

Raiser maldijo entre dientes.

Esa torre… ¿Desde cuándo tenía tal control de su poder demoníaco? Era cierto que el volumen de información sobre Rias y su nobleza había disminuido desde que se fue al mundo humano, pero esa mejora era ridícula.

Después de que pateara esa esfera mágica a su reina, todo había ido cuesta abajo: sus peones, sus torres… Incluso Ravel había decidido retirarse del Rating Game.

Rechinando los dientes, Raiser invocó una corriente de ardientes llamas que corrieron hacia Rias y su alfil.

De repente, un rayo cayó encima de su ataque, parándolo en seco.

Segundos más tarde, todos los aliados de Rias lo tenían rodeado.

—Hace una semana, insistías bastante en hablar sobre nuestra boda...— Los pelos de Raiser se pusieron de punta ante los ojos color bermellón de Rias.— Muy bien, hablemos.

El joven Phoenix sólo pudo gimotear.

Extra 3.

Issei había odiado a Endou Mamoru desde hacía bastante tiempo. Lo que él le hizo no tenía perdón. Al fin y al cabo...

¿Cómo iban a saber que él estaría en el vestuario y no el club de fútbol? Ese almuerzo fue un desperdicio absoluto.

No obstante, tirado en el suelo del cansancio, Issei contempló que quizás había subestimado cuán odioso podía ser Endou.

—¡Vamos, Issei! ¡Aún nos quedan cincuenta vueltas más!— Y encima lo decía con esa alegría y entusiasmo.

Logrando subir una pierna, poco a poco Issei fue levantándose.

—¡Así es! ¡Tú puedes!

Las comisuras de los labios de Issei se elevaron ligeramente.

Quizás… Quizás estaba exagerando. Tal vez, como Kiba, él era un tío guay que simplemente resultaba tener atención de las mujeres. ¡Puede que incluso le apoyara en su sueño de ser el rey del harem!

—...No seas tan bueno con el pervertido.

—Ah, ¡Koneko-chan! No me había dado cuenta de que estabas ahí. ¿Quieres entrenar con nosotros?

—No me importaría si sólo fuese con Mamoru-kun, pero...— El pervertido sintió una afilada mirada clavándose en su espalda cual puñal.

No, Issei se retractaba.

Él odiaba a Endou Mamoru.

Extra 4.

Su poder no alcanzaba siquiera el de un demonio de nivel medio.

Era un humano sin Sacred Gear.

Parecía reacio a pelear, habiendo confesado que le gustaría no usar su poder para otra cosa que no fuese fútbol.

Sin embargo, su hermana era feliz con él.

Muy, muy feliz.

Agitando su cabeza de lado a lado, la hermosa mujer lanzó una última mirada a la ciudad de Kuoh.

—De verdad que te gusta hacer las cosas difíciles.— Su exasperado tono de voz contrastaba con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía.— Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto, hermana.

Como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, la mujer desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.


End file.
